Monitoring Robot
Monitoring Robot(監視ロボット Kanshi robotto) is the first Bemborg from Episode 1 and 2 of Daltanious. Appearance The Monitoring Robot has a humanoid shape with a 5-pointed head crest and only one eye in the center. It is mainly black with a red abdomen and a red head and with dark purple limbs. It also had tubes on it's thighs as well as big red spikes on it's feet. Biography Episode 1 The Monitoring Robots were apart of the invasion of the Zaar Empire on Earth. After they successfully conquer the Earth, the Monitoring Robots were left behind around the Tokai Sector, disguised as towers to detect and destroy any form of rebellion. After some time, the secret base belonging to an old alien named Doctor Earl was accidentally revealed by a guy named Kento and his friends, causing a nearby Monitoring Robot to reveal itself and starts heading toward the base. Doctor Earl is furious that Kento and his friends have revealed his base, so he makes Kento and one of his friends, Danji, aboard a giant robot, Atlas, and a fighter jet, Gumper, to fend off the Monitoring Robot. The Monitoring Robot immediatally starts attacking Atlas while Kento tries to figure out how to control the giant robot. When he does manage to get some use of the controls, Kento manages to fight back with Atlas. Doctor Earl tells him to use the Hand Slicers, so Kento takes out two blades from the side of Atlas’ legs. After he tries to slash at the Monitoring Robot with the Hand Slicers, the Monitoring Robot pulls out a flail from it’s right arm. Doctor Earl then tells Kento to use Boomerang Slicer, where Atlas puts the two Hand Slicers together, creating a boomerang and throws it at the Monitoring Robot. This destroys a claw that the Monitoring Robot pulls out from it’s left arm. However, the Monitoring Robot still uses the flail on it’s right arm to beat Atlas and then shoots two more claws from it’s chest, pulling Atlas toward it and firing some missiles at the giant robot. Doctor Earl tells Danji to help out by shooting the chains with the missiles from Gumper, freeing Atlas. Danji then has the Gumper pull out a claw to get Atlas out of the way of the missiles. While the Atlas is hanging on to Gumper, Doctor Earl tells Kento to use the Gatling Flasher. So once Atlas let’s go of Gumper, it’s opens up it’s right elbow to fire ammo at the Monitoring Robot. Atlas then grabs a destroyed building and starts hitting the Monitoring Robot with it until it crumbles apart. Atlas then uses the Hand Slicers again to slice off the Monitoring Robot’s arms and horns. Finally, Atlas slices it down the middle and slices up the body more, causing it to fall apart into a pile and explode. However, Atlas only destroyed one of the Monitoring Robots, so the rest of the ones from different areas gather together into an army and march toward the base. Episode 2 Doctor Earl tells Kento and his friends about the Zaar Empire and that they need the third robot named Beralios, which is a giant, mecha Lion that got lost. However, Kento doesn’t want to waste time searching for Beralios, so he immediately boards back into Atlas and heads toward the army of the Monitoring Robots. When Atlas manages to get close enough, it hides in the water and attacks from the below with Gatling Flasher. Atlas then jumps out of the water and uses the Hand Slicers to destroy some of the Monitoring Robots. When the other Monitoring Robots start chasing after Atlas toward a cliff, some of them launch the flail from the right arm and knock the giant robot down. When the Monitoring Robots get down from the cliff, Atlas fights them off with a giant boulder and a tree. Kento thinks that he’s winning, but Atlas gets attack from behind by some more Monitoring Robots. When Danji arrives in the Gumper, Atlas is running away from the Monitoring Robots and hides in the water again. With Atlas out of their sights, the Zaar Empire head straight for the base. When they get there, the Zaar mothership and the army of Monitoring Robots start attacking it. Fortunately, Gumper arrives with Atlas in time and they start fighting back. At first, Gumper and Atlas are able to fight off the Monitoring Robots, but then they start using their claw chains to grab a hold of Atlas and starts blasting at the giant robot with their beams. They then shoot Gumper down, making Danji crash into the ground. The Zaar mothership is about to finish off Atlas. However, Doctor Earl creates a three-dimensional image of Beralios, distracting the mothership and allowing Atlas to break free from the Monitoring Robots’ claw chains. Once free, Atlas finishes off the remaining Monitoring Robots and succeeds in destroying the Zaar mothership, ending their very first battle against the Zaar Empire. Super Robot Wars Taisen D Coming Soon GC Coming Soon Powers/Abilities Tower Disguise: The Monitoring Robots can disguise themselves as giant towers to keep watch. Eye Beam: From it's one eye, a Monitoring Robot can fire a purple beam. Chest Missiles: A Monitoring Robot can launch missiles from two cannons through a hatch opened on it's chest. Finger Missiles: A Monitoring Robot can fire missiles from it's fingers. Mace Arm: A Monitoring Robot can bring a mace out in place for it's right hand. It can be launched out with a chain attached. Pincher Claw Arm: A Monitoring Robot can bring a pincher claw out in place for it's left hand. It can be launched out with a chain attached. Grapple Chest Claws: A Monitoring Robot can launch two pincher claws from it's chest with chains attached to grapple it's opponent. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:SRW Kaiju